Death Isn't the end
by ectoplasmic author
Summary: Murder. motorcycle accident. Fire. All of these are ways to die. To become a ghost, one must die. Death. why is it talked about like it's the end? After all, death doesn't end you, it just makes you move on to another existence. An existence that makes you wish that dying really was the end. -one shots that show my take on how each ghost died-


**A/N: Hello! This story is going to be a group of one shots that show my take on how each ghost died. Some of these are related, others have little to no connection whatsoever.**

 **Obviously, there will be dark themes. And blood. Lot and lots of blood.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom. Nobody on this site does. It's called fanfiction for a reason.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jeff Walker saw things as black and white.

Light and dark.

Good and evil.

Someone was either guilty, or innocent to him. There was no in-between.

And when someone broke the rules, they needed to be punished.

The very someone that Jeff Walker was dealing with at the moment was Carter Mclain.

Walker looked at the man who sat before him in his office.

* * *

"Arson, theft, and involuntary manslaughter." He read the files out before him.

Mclain averted his eyes. "Like you said, it was involuntary. I would never kill someone on purpose."

Walker sneered.

"Involuntary or not, murder is murder. You set the fire. You were the one who let your anger get out of control. You were the one that caused that apartment building to collapse. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KILLED THE PEOPLE INSIDE." Walker slammed his fist on to his desk at the end of his statement. Mclain fliched.

"You think I don't know that?" Mclain growled "Do you think that I am not guilty? I was the asshole who thought that setting something on fire would fix things! I was the one who thought that all this would somehow magically get my daughter back!"

"Dont yell at an officer!" Walker snapped. "If you expect pity, you're going to be disappointed."

It was then Walker saw that Mclain was crying.

"I just want to see my little Ember again." He whispered.

Walker realized he was staring, and soon regained his composure.

"Come on, you need to report to your cell." Walker's voice was like a robot's; completely monotone. It was never a good thing to show a prisoner weakness, and Mclain was no exception.

* * *

 _~Flash back_ ~

Divorce was hard, especially when it came to custody battles. Carter Mclain knew this.

He knew that it was a possibility that he would not win.

It still hit hard when he lost all custody of his daughter.

"No," he whispered. "I couldn't have lost."

Everyone in the courtroom was now standing up since they were dismissed. A crying eight year old Amber Mclain was being led away by her mother.

"No! I want to stay with Dad!" She was practically sobbing now. Her blue eyes were so full of tears, she could barely see. She couldn't lose her dad! He was the one who cared the most about her! He actually supported her! And she was now being helplessly dragged away from him forever.

"Just let me say goodbye!"

Her mother heaved an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, but you have five minutes."

Amber practically flew to her father. Her brown ponytail whipped around.

"Dad!" Amber let her tears fall freely as she hugged her dad's leg as tight as she could. Maybe if she hugged tight enough, he would never be taken away.

"Amber!" Carter was also crying as he held his baby girl.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a while when carter crouched down to Amber's level and whispered

"Amber, baby. You need to look at me."

Amber kept on sobbing.

"It's okay, just look at me."

Amber slowly lifted her head and looked her dad in the eyes.

"These are tough times. Don't worry, you're going to get through them. Your a strong girl. You can get through anything, even without me."

"I don't want to be without you." A fresh new wave of sobs came over her.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay. I don't want to either. Sadly, life usually doesn't care what you do or don't want." He smiled sadly at the last part, and continued.

"I know you're going to push through this, okay? No matter what, you are going to be the ember that stays lit long after the fire was put out."

"Dad-"

"Let me finish, honey." Carter wiped the tears away from his daughter's face. "I know for a fact that even without me, you are going to be a force to be reckoned with. I know that you will go down in history. I know that the world will remember your name for the rest of time."

Amber smiled for the first time that day.

"I promise that I will live up to your expectations. Dad, I promise to make you proud of me."

Her father chuckled. "My little Ember, i'm already proud of you."

They hugged again. They were soon broken apart by the sound of Amber's mother's annoyed voice.

"Amber, lets _go_ "

Reluctantly, Amber broke away from her father.

"Baby, it's okay. Remember that when the world is chanting your name, I will be chanting along with them. I'll always support you." Carter said to her when she turned to walk away.

"I love you dad." Amber said, her voice breaking, a fresh new wave of tears washing over her.

"I love you too, my little Ember."

- _flash back end-_

* * *

- _two years after Carter Mclain's imprisonment-_

Walker had just arrived at his office. It was around 12:30 P.M. on a Monday. He was currently wearing a black trench coat and pants with dark grey boots. He donned his favorite white fedora on his head. It had been a long day, and it was only noon. The inmates had been incredibly rowdy this morning with one of the guards, ending in a huge fight. There was the day's breakfast _all over the cafeteria walls_.

Walker felt bad for whoever had to clean _that_ mess up.

The fight had been shot down quickly, and nobody was seriously injured, but something was still bothering the warden.

He didn't know _why_ the fight had started.

The reports he received from the guards were all the same; a prisoner started yelling nonsense at the guard, and eventually got very angry at being ignored and grabbed the officer. Things quickly escalated from there.

Yet, none of the guards knew what the inmate was yelling. It just sounded like a bunch of nonsense to them. Usually, inmate Carter Mclain was very quiet.

This was so unlike him.

At the start of his sentence, Carter was quite stubborn, only doing what the guards wanted if he was threatened. Then one day, he was hit on the back of the head with a baton by one of the guards. Hard.

He, _changed_ after that. A medical officer said it was a traumatic brain injury. The doctor told him to look out for certain changes, like emotional problems or memory loss.

Well, from what Walker could tell, Mclain didn't have amnesia (although he was now very forgetful…), and he hadn't shown any sign of emotional instability until the incident this morning.

Soon after Mclain's little head injury, he lost his usual stubbornness. He was usually quiet, except when he whispered to himself in the confines of his cell. He had once started swatting at flies that weren't there. Yet, other than these few things, Mclain was just like the other inmates. Walker had no real reason to contact anyone about the man's weird quirks.

Then _this morning_ happened, and Walker was... _Concerned_ about the man. No, he didn't exactly care about Mclain but… there was just something… _wrong_ … about watching a person change like that. Hopefully, this was a one time incident, and Carter Mclain would go back to being semi-normal.

Walker would just have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

The week had been _hell_.

On Tuesday, Mclain went up to a guard and screamed.

Loudly.

Walker winced. He had no idea a grown man's vocal chords could make a sound so freaking high pitched.

Mclain didn't stop screaming until another inmate shoved a random piece of cloth in his open mouth.

This resulted in another fight.

The other inmate was covered in bite marks by the time security broke the fight up.

Walker never thought he would have to add "No biting other inmates" in to the rule book.

On Wednesday, Mclain took his food tray and shoved its contents down another inmate's shirt.

More fighting.

"No shoving food in another inmate's garments" was added to the rule book.

Then Thursday came.

Apparently, Mclain was the first one to enter the shower room.

He had pulled out large portions of his hair and stuck it on the soap bars and the walls.

Walker had to add another ridiculous rule into is rulebook. All these rule were so strange that Walker thought he would never have to make them official.

Friday was the day Mclain peed _all over his bed_. He didn't wet the bed in his sleep, he just woke up that day and started pissing himself.

Thank god Mclain didn't have a cellmate, otherwise whoever would have slept on the bottom bunk would of had a bad morning.

Mclain continued these weird antics for two more weeks.

Two. Whole. Weeks.

Walker had so many _stupid rules_ that were instituted because of Mclain.

Things were getting out of hand.

Then, that day, Mclain started looking at a guard funnily. The guard didn't notice when he walked towards her. Then, Mclain did something totally unexpected.

He hugged her.

Then he walked away. That had been hours ago, and Mclain hasn't done anything since.

Hey, Walker wasn't complaining. This was the first day in a while that didn't require Walker to add another ludacris rule to his rulebook.

* * *

- _a few hours later_ -

It was currently 11:00 P.M.

Walker was sitting in his office looking through his rulebook.

Most of the rules were _laughable._

Most people had enough common sense to not even think about attempting these things.

Sadly, Carter Mclain seemed to have lost all common sense.

Walker had called a psychology expert to examine the the man tomorrow.

Criminal or not, this man needed help.

Walker sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He picked up his favorite fedora off of the table.

Was he going soft?

Usually, the daily life of a prisoner didn't concern him unless said prisoner broke a rule. Walker hated when the rules were broken.

With Mclain...things were complicated. Maybe Carter was just misguided and didn't really mean to-

"No". Walker thought.

Mclain was a criminal. Someone who broke the rules.

He was not innocent, could not be forgiven.

But…

Walker kept contemplating this for a while until he smelled something.

It kinda smelled like-dear god no.

 _It was smoke_

And judging from the severity of it, it was right by his office.

It soon became hard to _breathe._

Walker ran to the door and opened it, only to be met with a surprise.

 _Mclain was standing there, with a lighter in his hand_.

Where the hell did he get a lighter?

Wait.

The incident with the guard this morning.

When Mclain "hugged" her, he was actually stealing the lighter he saw on her belt.

 _Dear god._

Walker backed away from the man.

"Heh. Its funny, isn't it?" Mclain whispered.

The tone of his voice just screamed "crazy".

Walked had to get out of there.

"It's funny how ya think your doing justice, yet, you just ruin someone's life." Mclain continued. "All I wanted was forgiveness. Yet, you just turned me down. ALL OF YOU" Mclain yelled, pointing in random directions.

This man has completely lost his mind.

"Well, you burned a hole in me when you bastards took my daughter away. And now, I'm gonna burn you back." Mclain growled dangerously.

"Carter, I wasn't the one who took your daughter away." Walker spoke cautiously.

"Maybe not, but you sure as hell didn't make things any better. You weren't doing justice, you were just trying to make me miserable. I don't Wanna be miserable dammit!"

"Carter, calm down!" Walker was internally panicking, but he hid that panic with a mask of anger.

"You may not feel like your imprisonment was justice, but I do!"

Mclain came closer to walker.

"You. Bastard." Carter

"Mclain, you need to stand down, Right now." Walker growled.

"Why do I need to listen to you, huh?!"

"Stand down!"

The smoke that was filling the room was starting to make walker choke. He needed to get out of there, and _fast_.

"You ain't the boss of me no more. NONE OF YOU ARE!" Mclain yelled, gesturing at empty space again.

"Mclain, we need to leave if we want to survive this fire!" Walker's panic was starting to creep into his voice.

"I'm not leaving until you promise to get my daughter back."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO CARE ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Mclain yelled as he lunged at walker.

"Get off of me!" Walked yelled as the man jumped on top of him.

Flames started to lick the walls three feet from his face.

The smoke was so thick he couldn't see.

Walker didn't even register the fire alarms that had been blaring for the past few minutes.

All he could think was " _oh, shit_ "

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Walker challenged weakly. "That *cough* would be against the rules."

Mclain laughed. "Were both going to be burning in hell soon."

Smoke… so thick.

The fire had started to lap walker's arm, but he was too weak to cry out.

This was it. Walker was going to be killed by one of his own prisoners.

"If i ever get a second chance" Walker thought. "I'm going to make sure that no one suffers what I am suffering. I'm going to contain anyone who could ever hurt or offend anyone." Walked smiled to himself weakly as he was losing consciousness.

"Wouldn't it be so much better if everyone followed the rules?"

* * *

 _Somewhere in the ghost zone, globs of ectoplasm were slowly taking the shape of a man. The figure had soon fully materialized and gained consciousness. He didn't know what he was, all he new was his name was Walker, and that he had the uncontrollable desire to make sure everyone followed the rules._

 _After all, to this figure, justice was Black and white._

 _Good and evil._

 _No in-between._

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was fun to write.**

 **I want to know what ghost I should do next!**

 **And remember, this is** _ **my original take**_ **on how Walker died.**

 **None of this is close to being canon in any way.**

 **Anyway, Rate and Review!**

 **-The Ectoplasmic Author**

 **BEWARE!**


End file.
